


Prohibición

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una crisis se acerca a todos los duelistas de la ciudad Neo Domino y un grupo comienza a hacer planes para impedirla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prohibición

Cuando Carly terminó de leer el correo, su primera reacción fue reenviárselo de inmediato a Jack.

Era obvio que él no querría quedarse con sus brazos cruzados y que como antiguo Rey podría conseguir el apoyo del público para impedir que tal prohibición se volviese una realidad en la ciudad Neo Domino.

Pero Carly era una reportera y aunque no lo pareciese era una de las mejores.

Ella sabía que de reenviar ese correo su fuente en el Seguridad podría quedar al descubierto y al mismo tiempo que podría terminar perdiendo la exclusiva.

Aun así, ella tampoco quería quedarse sin hacer nada.

Carly se recostó en su silla, cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior hasta que se decidió: no cubriría únicamente la noticia de la prohibición, sino también el movimiento en su contra.

Con ánimos renovados, Carly volvió al teclado y escribió rápidamente un mensaje corto que explicaba la situación y se lo envió a Jack. Y también a Yuusei, porque aunque no era tan cercana a él sabía que Jack se lo diría tarde o temprano.

Y luego a Crow y a Aki e incluso a los dos pequeños gemelos que seguramente ya no eran tan pequeños, porque sin duda el resto del equipo 5D's terminaría enterándose, de cualquier forma.

Al terminar, Carly sonrió para sí misma con satisfacción antes de enviarle un correo en agradecimiento —que incluía fotos exclusivas del último desfile de Misty— a su fuente y llamar a su jefe, para explicarle con poca claridad y detalles la noticia tras la cuál estaba en este momento y así asegurarse de que nadie más sería asignado una vez esta saliese a la luz y de que sería su exclusiva por tener información de ambos lados.

De haber sabido que sus acciones la involucrarían más directamente de lo que quería en el grupo en contra de la prohibición de los D-Wheels y los Riding Duels, Carly habría pensado dos veces antes de avisarles a todos.

O tal vez sólo lo habría hecho de saber quienes más harían parte de ese grupo.

 

* * *

 

La respuesta que había esperado desde que le avisó a todos los integrantes de 5D's llegó durante la noche y aunque para su decepción no provenía de Jack, el ver que Yuusei quería reunirse con ella para hablar de lo que sabía hizo que su entusiasmo de reportera la impulsase a contestar de inmediato.

Carly accedió, acordando una hora esa misma noche y después de releer el correo de su fuente partió para reunirse con el líder del equipo 5D's, llevando consigo solamente su cámara, una pequeña grabadora manual y una libreta, en caso de una emergencia.

El sitio decidido para el encuentro fue el taller de Yuusei, que ella había visitado en más de una ocasión por lo que no tuvo problemas para encontrarlo y llegó allí con una sonrisa, que por poco desapareció de su rostro al ver quienes más estaban allí.

—¡Estas es una crisis que no podemos ignorar! —Jack era uno de ellos, como era de esperarse, y su ímpetu seguía tan visible como siempre. Verlo, por supuesto, no fue la razón por la que su sonrisa estuvo a punto de desaparecer.

—Podríamos esperar a saber qué está pasando. —Pero sí fue en parte culpa del siguiente que intervino en la conversación con una sonrisa extrañamente pacificadora, Kiryuu Kyousuke.

—Estoy de acuerdo.— Y de él también, a pesar de que sus recuerdos del llamado Bommer estaban ligados casi por completo a su participación con su participación en la Copa Fortuna y su, en apariencia, no totalmente injustificado ataque contra Goodwin.

Aunque Carly no conseguía recordar con exactitud porqué, verlos a ellos junto a todo el equipo 5D's por primera vez fue suficiente para que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda y pensase en el fin del mundo tal como lo conocía en lugar de sólo preguntarse la razón por la que ellos estaban ahí.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó en voz alta, levantando su cámara para ver a las ocho personas que se encontraban en el taller a través del lente, aun cuando no tenía intenciones de tomar fotos, al menos todavía.

Sus palabras delataron su presencia e interrumpieron la discusión que había tomado lugar allí antes de su llegada y llevaron hacia a ella la atención de todos, quienes permanecieron en silencio hasta que Aki dijo:

—Eso es lo que esperamos que nos expliques.

—Seguramente lo hará si la dejas —pronunció Crow, cruzando sus brazos antes de que Carly pudiese contestar.

—¿Y cómo se lo estoy impidiendo? —reclamó Aki de inmediato, girando hacia él.

Carly bajó su cámara y parpadeó tras sus gruesas gafas, confundida mientras observaba, sin entender lo que estaba pasando, la manera en que los demás suspiraban mientras Aki y Crow continuaban la discusión sin sentido.

—Te estábamos esperando, Carly-san.

El saludo de Luca distrajo a Carly lo suficiente para que volviese a sentirse animada, aun cuando todavía tenía demasiadas interrogantes, por lo que giró hacia a ella.

Tal como había pensado, la chica de pequeña ya no tenía mucho, pero su expresión amable seguía incambiable por lo que Carly decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

—¡Has crecido mucho, Luca-chan! —dijo sinceramente con una gran sonrisa, antes de acercarse y decir en voz baja, señalando a los dos que habían causado su inquietud—. Por cierto, ellos...

—Kiryuu-san se está quedando con Yuusei —respondió la chica con un tono neutro de quien sólo está señalando un hecho y no quiere añadir ningún detalle sobre este—, y Bommer-san vino de vacaciones.

Y ambos eran duelistas con cierta conexión con el equipo 5D's, por lo que Carly decidió aceptar esa explicación por el momento y asintió con su cabeza.

Pasaron varios minutos, en los que Carly aprovechó para saludar también a Lua y aproximarse a Jack, antes de que la situación se calmara lo suficiente para que Yuusei pudiese decir y se escuchado por todos:

—Carly, podrías explicarnos...

Sus palabras causaron un expectante silencio y una vez más las miradas de todos se centraron en ella.

—Sí —pronunció Carly, tomando aire lentamente antes de hablar—. Como les dije en el correo, el nuevo Director quiere prohibir los D-Wheels y los Riding Duels y...

—No tienen ninguna razón para hacer tal cosa —la interrumpió Jack secamente y Lua asintió una y otra vez.

—¡Ni siquiera entiendo porqué!

—En realidad —dijo Bommer, aclarándose la garganta—. Después de todo lo que pasó no es sorprendente.

Esas palabras causaron que un nuevo escalofrío recorriese la espalda de Carly y una vez más ella se encontró mirando con desconfianza a todo el grupo reunido, antes de intentar apartar esos pensamientos.

Era cierto que la ciudad Neo Domino había estado a punto de ser destruida en más de una ocasión y tantos los duelos como los D-Wheels habían jugado un gran papel en ello, pero...

—Pero nosotros salvamos la ciudad usándolos —dijo Crow, como si estuviese pensando exactamente lo mismo que Carly, antes de continuar con un tono angustiado—: Y los chicos acaban de abrir su taller. Si prohibiesen los D-Wheels...

—Haremos algo, Crow, no te preocupes —intervino Yuusei y Kiryuu secundó sus palabras, una vez más con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que parecía completamente fuera de lugar en su rostro.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —preguntó Lua, rompiendo el momentáneo positivismo y causando que todos intercambiasen miradas entre sí.

—Para comenzar —dijo Carly, queriendo recuperar su lugar en la conversación—, podrían hablar con el Director...

—Eso es lo que deberíamos estar haciendo ahora en lugar de perder el tiempo —pronunció Jack seriamente.

—Pero a diferencia de Yeager y Goodwin, él no vio lo que pasó realmente. —Aki movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto de negación—. Quien sabe si nos creerá.

—No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo —respondió Crow de inmediato y luego de un segundo añadió—: Y a diferencia tuya yo no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente.

—¿Yo? —cuestionó Aki, indignada, dirigiéndose nuevamente a él y causando que Carly los observase una vez más con extrañeza—. Yo no fui la que se rindió en primer lugar...

—Yo no estaré satisfecho hasta no hacer algo —dijo Kiryuu, impidiendo que la pareja reanudase su altercado y encaminando la discusión una vez más—, así que vale la pena intentarlo.

Aunque Carly no estaba muy segura de si quería estar de acuerdo con él, se encontró a sí misma asintiendo y habría aprovechado esa oportunidad para hablar si Luca no hubiese aportado una idea en ese momento.

—También podríamos reunir a un gran grupo de duelistas —sugirió con suavidad y Carly sonrió ampliamente al ver como todos parecieron aprobar su propuesta de inmediato.

Eso no sólo podría funcionar, sino que le daría el material perfecto para hacer un cubrimiento de la oposición.

—Si vamos todos a Seguridad los haremos cambiar de idea —pronunció Jack, como si estuviese hablando de un ataque y no de una protesta y aun cuando se trataba de su querido Jack, Carly se sintió tentada a alejarse un poco de él por un momento.

—Eso los convencerá de que la prohibición es necesaria —señaló Bommer con un suspiro, mas sus sensatas palabras fueron silenciadas por la exclamación de aprobación de Crow.

—¿Ayudaría si vamos también en Duel Boards? —preguntó Luca con una expresión pensativa y Yuusei asintió de inmediato.

—Necesitamos todo el apoyo que podamos conseguir.

—¡Entonces le diré a todos mis compañeros! —anunció Lua, alzando un puño al aire y sonriendo con entusiasmo.

—Tengo algunos D-Wheels viejos que podría prestar para los que no tengan uno —añadió Crow, hablándole a los gemelos—. Y los chicos podrían prestarnos algunos de sus prototipos.

—Todos los de ciudad _Satisfaction_ también nos apoyarán —dijo Kiryuu, causando una ovación general ante la idea de tener el apoyo a todos los habitantes de una ciudad compuesta casi completamente por duelistas.

—¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! —exclamó Carly, intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, pero el que todos continuasen haciendo planes para conseguir más duelistas que los apoyaran llevó a que todos hiciesen oídos sordos a sus palabras.

Carly suspiró pesadamente y se recostó en una pared cercana, sosteniendo con sus dos manos su cámara.

Además de conseguir una primicia también quería ayudarlos, pero la impresión de que lo todos los planes que estaban haciendo llevaría a un caos comparable —aunque menos destructor, esperaba— que el causado por los _fantasmas_ años atrás la estaba comenzando a hacer sentir que había sido una mala idea avisarles tan pronto y a todos.

Y el tampoco lograr interrumpir el entusiasmo de ese momento la hacía sentir que ella estaba influenciando a ello, casi tanto como Kiryuu y a su manera Bommer quien, a pesar de parecer entender que no estaban encaminados por la mejor de las ideas, había permanecido en silencio salvo para afirmar que él también iría en su D-Wheel junto a ellos si era necesario.

Sintiéndose incluso tentada a salir, así fuese a tomar un poco de aire mientras se calmaban y volvían a tomar en cuenta el sentido común, Carly recorrió el taller con su mirada, sin fijarse realmente en nadie hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Jack.

Aun cuando él había causado parte del entusiasmo con sus palabras, estaba en silencio y tenía sus puños cerrados y sus ojos en su D-Wheel, como si temiese que se lo fuesen a quitar en cualquier momento.

—No te preocupes, Jack —dijo Carly sin pensarlo, sonriendo a pesar de sus previos desanimados pensamientos—. Sé que se puede hacer algo.

—Así es —afirmó Yuusei, acercándose a ella y poniendo su mano derecha en uno de sus hombros—. Si colaboramos entre todos conseguiremos impedir esa prohibición.

El que Kiryuu y Bommer estuviesen incluidos en ese "todos" todavía hacía que Carly no se sintiese completamente convencida, pero a pesar de eso asintió, cosa que hizo que Yuusei le sonriera antes de apartar su mano.

—¿¡Eh!? —exclamó Carly de repente, notando al fin que Yuusei también la estaba incluyendo a ella en su concepto de "todos" y lamentando tener una pared tras ella que le impedía cualquier intento de retroceder—. ¿Yo también?

—Por supuesto —dijo Jack, mirándola directamente con seriedad y dejándola sin palabras ni ganas para negarse a involucrarse más, no sólo en la reunión que sin duda continuaría hasta el amanecer.


End file.
